1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighting systems, and more particularly to a light projector including an electro-optical coupling mechanism and wireless power coupling mechanism for facilitating increased range of motion and decreased response time for projector movement.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Lighting systems have enjoyed expanded consumer interest and proliferation in recent years, evolving into a standard component of concert shows and theatrical presentations. The light shows associated with these events often capture more attention than the human element involved and can provide a significant level of overall audience satisfaction. As a result, contemporary lighting systems must offer increased functional flexibility and diversity over that demanded of the lighting systems used in the past.
An example of the inflexibility in the design of prior systems is the restricted range of motion available to the individual projector units. This inflexibility is mainly caused by the placement and connection of wires between the rotational and stationary portions of a projector. Connections are frequently made through the pan-axis of the projector (as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,833) or off to the side of this axis (as shown in applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 07/224,437). This wire placement hinders the range and direction of revolution of the fixture, often complicating the implementation of a lighting program in a show that requires ultra-accurate precision light movements and timing. Additionally, because of the restricted range of motion, the rotational portion of a projector must often backtrack up to 360 degrees in order to reach a position that is actually juxtaposed to its last operational position. This translates into a reduced response time of the rotational portion to repositioning commands, which further inhibits overall projector performance.